the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
A Royal Mistake
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following A Royal Mistake 15 Comments Tairais Tairais @Amuulzhaan 3 years ago (Tairais here, once again. I've been quite busy for.. the past couple of weeks, I think it's been. Just wanted to pop by and announce I'm not dead or anything! Nor is.. Sir or Doctor Prince. Haven't decided which. At any rate, on with the show or what have you, anyone's welcome to reply!) In hindsight, perhaps falling asleep at his desk was.. a less than ideal decision. Granted, it had not been a conscious one in any sense of the word, but given his circumstance at the time of his awakening, the thought did little to comfort Richard. Now, normally if one woke up unable to feel their arm or leg, or even both, it would be a cause of alarm rather than minor annoyance. It was probably a little strange that the latter was the case for him, but missing both limbs in question was a strangeness in itself, so really, it balanced itself out. Using his one functioning arm, he pulled himself to his one functioning foot, balancing on it rather precariously like an awkward stork. Hopping over to his trunk and narrowly avoiding tripping over it, he pulled out a few oddly shaped tools, pulling up his sleeves and popping one in a small hole in the wood and metal of his right wrist, frowning and listening for a small click and grinning triumphantly when the resulting sound restores feeling to the offending limb. Sighing, he rolled his down the sleeves of his rumpled attire and donned the new pair of gloves the esteemed Doctor had given him before hopping across the room once more, this time to grab St- his cane. Peering into the hallway, he sighed once more before limping heavily this time down the hallway he had more gracefully traversed not a few days prior, according to his pocket watch. The leg would be more difficult to fix discreetly. Looking for a familiar face and not finding any as he meandered into the main hall, he tentatively called out to the building at large. "H-hello? I don't suppose someone could assist me in finding a few items?" Recommend 2 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Catt Hatter • 3 years ago Depends on what you're looking for! *Catt says brightly.* (Ooc: Richard is welcome to attend the tea party in the "You Are Cordially Invited" discussion. If that would work for your story, if not that's ok too. ^u^ ) •Share › Avatar Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) • 3 years ago • edited ( through the unusual music, a familiar voice rings. The words of the blonde in front of him blur into a gentle hum as brown eyes scan the scene before them. Gentlemen, various copies of the host, arden dancers. None of them match the speaker. Not until... Hen excuses himself from the table, issuing an apology to the lady. He remains only a moment, eyes lingering upon the Prima Donna, as if to share a thousand unspoken words. He finally breaks away and he too approaches the fellow with a smile. ) Ah! Hello Richard, how good of you to join us! I see you've met our newest arrival. (He gestures fondly to Catt) Seeing as there are multiple floors for all the various departments, It might help if you are slightly more specific •Share › Avatar Tairais Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) • 3 years ago He seemed unaware of the tea party going and blushes slightly before rattling of a list of items softly to both Catt and the Doctor, shifting both his arms onto his cane and leaning quite heavily and tiredly on it. "Er I-I need Osbolite wire, copper wire, some quartz, a Bunsen burner or something similar enough, and probably several truss head screws in a few moments." Shifting his leg slightly, he grimaces as several of the joints crack ominously. "You'd think I'd be better about not forgetting the obvious.." He mutters. 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Tairais • 3 years ago I'm afraid I don't have any spare screws or wire, but I do have a collection of quartz crystals that you are welcome to. *She offers, setting down her tea.* Was there a specific variety you needed? •Share › Avatar Tairais Catt Hatter • 3 years ago "Er, smoky or rose. They tend to work best for the.. project I have in mind." He leans back slightly, as if trying to melt into the shadows of the hall rather than drawing attention to himself. 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Tairais • 3 years ago • edited Right then, be back in a tick! *Excusing herself from the table, Catt turns a corner behind a cabinet and is out of sight. She returns moments later with a fist sized rock in either hand. One pink and one grey, both crystals catch and reflect the light of the arcing electricity overhead.* Here you are, feel free to keep the extra. I have plenty more where these came from. *She says, handing Richard the gemstones. Bidding good fortune, she returns to her table.* •Share › Avatar Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) Tairais • 3 years ago • edited ( Hen listens and takes note of the items, eyes twinkling ) It looks like we'll be paying Mr. Pennebrygg a visit on the second floor •Share › Avatar Tairais Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) • 3 years ago Waving farewell to Catt and pocketing the crystals somewhere unseen, Richard nods at Hen. "If you wouldn't mind leading the way? I'm still rather unacquainted with the layout of this facility. I know where the main hall is in relative position to my quarters, but not the residencies of any of the other patrons of the building." He shifts the remainder of his weight onto his left leg to prepare for walking, eyes gleaming in sheepishness and intrigue. 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) Tairais • 3 years ago But of course, follow me! ( Hen starts up the staircase slowly, as if waiting to hear Richard's footsteps. ) •Share › Avatar Tairais Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) • 3 years ago Glaring at the stairs as if they were his one true enemy, Richard began his very slow, very lopsided shuffle up the stairs. "Damn this leg." He muttered. •Share › Avatar Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) Tairais • 3 years ago ( He pauses, turning when he hears the difficulty ) tell you what? How about I bring Mr. Pennebrygg to you? •Share › Avatar Tairais Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) • 3 years ago Richard smiles, though its a stubborn, dry thing. "No, no. I-I'll be fine. I need to learn the layout of the building anyways, yes?" He clamps his jaw shut and gestures for the good doctor to lead on, steely determination lighting up the blue flecks in his stormy gray eyes. 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) Tairais • 3 years ago ( he nods and continues with slow cautious steps ) Very well then. I must say I admire your determination. •Share › Avatar Tairais Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) • 3 years ago Snorting, his smile is hidden behind the scarf draped around his mouth and shoulders. "T-thank you. It's a trait carefully cultivated to ward off.. the "ill-wishers" of my past. It's saved my hide many a time." 1 •Share › − Avatar Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) Tairais • 3 years ago As it should. Any ill wisher would be a fool to oppose one with strength such as yours. Most ruffians don't find it worth the effort. •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy